The Nightmare Before Christmas
by Fun And Fancie Free
Summary: Gilbert Beilshmidt, the devil king of Halloweentown, discovers Christmas Town, but doesn't quite understand the concept...and gets himself in a whole lot of trouble along the way to find it's true meaning.
1. The Introduction to Gilbert's Lament

_**FAFF:**__ MWAAHAHAHA! WHO MISSED ME? Now, I have good and bad news, my little maple monsters~_

_Bad news is that my former writing partner has gone MIA and no longer wishes to pursue the PruCan fan fictions….good news is that I have a new partner (dark insanity 13 ) and we have no limits to our ideas!  
>I do know this is a few months late, but I have no shame. So there.<em>

_I do not own Hetalia and sadly, never will._

_Reads and Reviews are the little cookies that keep us going!_

_.:===:._

You know the holidays? Those days that come once a year that children young and old wait expectantly for, like Easter and Valentines? Far off, there exist worlds based around these holidays, housing creatures who work hard to make sure they run smoothly. Deep within a forest somewhere lie doors to these worlds, and while each world has its own story to tell, this story is of when two that you would never expect to meet collided...

Through the pumpkin door, festivities were in full swing. Outside Halloween Town stood a lone grinning scarecrow, an ominous wind turning it towards the town Centre to guide curious souls. Ghosts arose from their resting places in the graveyards, their voices echoing through the air. Witches flew past, lake monsters crawled ashore, and werewolves howled to the moon, all headed for the square. There, the two-faced major led everyone jovially, his French accent rising above the crowd from his megaphone. Guillotines rang out, chains jingled and bones rattled in a symphonic cacophony. A shadow briefly flashed across the full moon, but no one paid it mind. This was their favorite time of year.

As they sang out, the scarecrow was wheeled in from the main gate, sitting upon a terrifying eagle. It remained stock still for a minute before suddenly moving, reaching out to grab a flaming torch from one of the passing creatures and setting itself alight. The citizens watched in awe as it danced around, the flames growing larger before disappearing in a cloud of smoke, a second cloud appearing seconds after atop one of the guillotines. From the cloud stepped the true leader of Halloween Town, Gilbert Beilschmidt - also known as the Devil King - with a positively evil grin on his face, red eyes glimmering in the moonlight. The singing reached climax as he jumped down, wings unfurling and he circled over the crowd once, landing at the fountain and letting out a loud cackle. With that, everyone cheered and clapped, the singing quickly dying out as they gathered round the fountain.

Of course, there was one person watching from behind the scenes. Then again, she wasn't exactly a person, per say, more like a walking ragdoll. She was not 'scary' but she could rather startle someone. Madeline was one of the creations of Dr. Kirkland, a mad scientist, overly protective and grumpy to boot. She had little to no freedom under him, so whenever she could, the doll slipped nightshade in his tea so that he'd go to sleep and she could have a couple hours freedom. Tonight, she had done just that, wanting to see the Devil King's return from another night of scaring the living daylight of everyone Halloween night.

It was no secret that she had a raging fondness for the devilish monarchy...but...naturally, she was paid very little attention to, by most...still...her little stitched heart beat every time he was nearby...

Gilbert laughed again as he stepped down from the fountain, all the denizens of Halloween Town congratulating each other on the successful fright night. "Ve~ that was fun!" one werewolf chirped, clapping happily. "A success!" a witch giggled, throwing up her hat as she hovered on her broom. "What a terrifying night!" hissed a vampire. "I'd say that was the most frightening yet!" Gilbert announced, all eyes turning to him. "Good job to everyone!" He swept his arms out to the crowd, grinning so his sharp teeth flashed in the low light.

"Ah, but Mon ami, we could not have done all zis wiffout you~" The two-faced mayor purred, his black lips widening into a curved smile. "After all, you ARE ze King of Halloween, non?" Of course, now everyone was clamoring around Gilbert, congratulating and offering their compliments, (Some going a tiny bit too into his personal space to do so!) "You're a sheer terror, Gilbert!" A vampire exclaimed. Two other witches chorused in with the claims that he cracked everything from mirrors to mountains. It was clear, he was also a bit more popular with the ghastly ladies of the crowd, and Madeline, shy non scary doll that she was, knew she probably didn't have a chance with the other more frightening denizens attempting to woo him. Still...maybe...she too could at least go congratulate him as well, instead of crushing on him from afar.

Alas, just as she was about to sum up her courage and walk over, she gave a quiet yelp, feeling herself get pulled back.

Dr. Kirkland, needless to say, did not look pleased. "That nightshade you put in my tea has worn off, Madeline, and I'm afraid so has my patience," he growled, yanking her stitched arm back with an iron grip. He started moving his wheelchair back towards the laboratory they called home. "You are not prepared for all this hullabaloo, now we are going home!"

Backing up slowly, Gilbert chuckled awkwardly. He appreciated the attention, really (he was a rather proud person, after all), but this...was a bit much. "Thank you, thank you really," he said, hoping the crowd would back off and give him some space, but it was not meant to be. The various creatures advanced closer and Gilbert backed away, wondering just how he would get away without upsetting them.

"Yes I am!" Madeline knew trying to convince him was useless. He was stubborn, but so was she; The doll pulled back, and though it was rather inconvenient, tugged at one of the strings holding her together, leaving behind a useless arm as she ran off in the opposite direction, heading to the graveyard at the edge of Halloweentown.

"Now now, mes Amis! Gilbert needs a little break! Besides, we have not started ze awards ceremony..." The group, excited, clamored away, and the Mayor nodded, giving Gilbert time and distraction to slip away. "Now zis first award goes to ze Baltic Vampires for most blood drain in une evening..." The sounds of clapping filled the air as the three vampires came up to receive their trophy.

Not prepared for the sudden lack of pull, Dr. Kirkland surged forward and fell over, his wheelchair clattering to the ground and leaving his sprawled. Huffing, he sat up, grabbing the arm she left behind and waving it. "Return at once, young la-" His shouts were cut off as the arm started moving on its own and smacking him on the head. "Ow! Ow! Now stop that! Ow!"

Thankful for the reprieve, Gilbert snuck away to the shadows, hiding in an alleyway where a three-man band played melancholy music. He looked back briefly to make sure he wasn't followed, and then relaxed against the wall with a sigh. For a moment he stood there, and then pushed off, making a point to give a coin to the musicians as he walked past towards the graveyards. "Good job, oh evil one," the lead one drawled haughtily. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say..." The demon replied, voice tired and bored. "Not as if I didn't hear that last year...or the year before that...or even before that..."

Having a quiet moment, Gilbert made his way out of town to the graveyards, opening up the tall creaking gate, and quickly slipped into silent contemplation.

Madeline was already there, looking to her lost arm, noticing that already bits of leaf and rag were falling apart...she knew she had to go back eventually so she could be properly stitched up...she just wanted to postpone the inevitable...suddenly, she heard a creak and crawled behind a grave, fearful. Had the doctor somehow been able to catch up to her? But then she realized, it was Gilbert, not Arthur who was meandering the graves...she stared, curious. She wanted to ask him what was wrong, but...perhaps it wasn't exactly her place...he looked like he needed to be alone.

Lost in his melancholy, Gilbert didn't notice her at all as he walked past, sighing to himself. He briefly stopped at a grave stone that was carved like a bird cage; 'GILBIRD' scratched into the rim at the base, and gave a whistle before continuing on. Seconds later, a great ghostly bird arose from underneath it, wings spread wide as it flew after him...before shrinking down to the size of a canary as it landed on his shoulder, giving a cute little peep.

"I don't know anyone who would say I'm anything but the best at this job, and I'm sure there's hardly anyone who doesn't know my name," he mused aloud, not really speaking to his pet or anyone in particular. "I can scare pretty much anyone I want with hardly any effort; I've terrified the bravest of the brave, and caused the most taciturn of men to shriek like young girls!"

He hopped up on a gravestone, and then leapt to the next, jumping and balancing along the worn rocks as he spoke of his achievements. "What a great and most awesome demon I am indeed!" he announced proudly to the - what he was - empty graveyard, arms spread wide from his perch on a tall monument, his grinning face lit up by the moon. However, the exuberant air soon faded back to somber, his arms and smile falling. Once more he sighed, jumping down to the ground and making his way across the grounds again. "But it seems that with every passing year nothing ever seems to change, and there's only so much of this.../scaring/ business I can take anymore..." the demon lamented. "Me, the Demon King, the Ruler of Halloween! I'm tired of the very thing I live for!"

Shaking his head, he continued on to stand upon the great hill.

Madeline continued to creep closer in curiosity, hiding behind the grave stones and listening. She knew she oughtn't, for this was so...personal...still...

The doll peeked around and sadly leaning her head against a stone, frowned. Poor Gilbert...she could understand...years and years, and years of the same thing over and over...she was sure that could wear down a person, and Madeline knew Gilbert had to carry that heavy burden on his shoulders, put on a smiling face for everyone...

The doll saw Gilbert turn around and she hid back behind the grave, hearing his woes, as if he was confiding to her instead of the desolate graveyard.

High on the hilltop, Gilbert gazed out to the cemetery, still unaware that he had company beyond his pet. Gilbird chirped sadly, fluttering around him in hopes of cheering him up, but to no avail; the demon simply continued his moping. "It's just...deep down, my soul feels so empty! I feel like there's something out there for me, but it's so far from my reach! Something unobtainable to even someone such as myself!"

He looked down to the patch of jack-o-lanterns, and with a short gesture they all opened their mouths to let some small ghosts escape. "I'm the most terrifying being in Halloween Town, and I can scare the life out of anything! I'm immortal, nothing can kill me, and I can do handy things like cut off my own head and get up like nothing happened! No other being can cackle or shriek like I can! I can do all these awesome things! But no one here seems to understand that their very ruler would do anything to pass on his crown to someone else just to have a break..."

Sighing once more, Gilbert made his way down the hill towards the woods, Gilbird following after him after a quick curious glance back, hands in his pockets. "I mean...I love the praise, the attention, but it's...it's just not enough to fill this hollow hole that's grown inside me..." With that, he trudged into the darkened woods, head low.

Madeline peeked out once again, but this time, he was gone. "Gilbert..." Her heart sank. "I feel the same way..." After all, she wanted freedom, not to be the doctor's drudge for the rest of her unnatural life...speaking of the doctor...

She crept over to a deadening garden, grabbing some more nightshade, witch hazel, and wolfs bane before sneaking on home. Once inside, she went to the basement and placed the nightshade away quickly, hearing her caretaker come downstairs, calling her name.

Hearing her return, the doctor made his way down to the lower level, holding up a lantern to see. "So, it appears you've returned, Madeline," he stated dryly as he reached the bottom of the ramp, one of his large eyebrows quirked. "Returning for this, I presume?" He presented her missing limb, which gave her a little wave before flopping down again. Without waiting for an answer, he turned around and started making his way back to the upper level.

"Come along then; no use dilly-dallying this any longer."


	2. What's This!

_**FAFF:**__ Here's the second chapter as requested! This story was already done, so expect quick updates!_

_I do not own Hetalia and sadly, never will._

_Reads and Reviews are the little cookies that keep us going!_

_.:===:._

Once they were in the lab and she was strapped down for the reattachment (more for standard procedure purposes than actual need), he got to work on sewing the cloth arm back on. It wasn't a difficult process; one wouldn't know it, but Dr. Kirkland had a hobby of embroidery when not doing his experiments, hence the inspiration for Madeline. It just took a bit of time so the stitching wouldn't fall apart suddenly. "Twice. Twice this month you've snuck that accursed plant into my tea just so you could go gallivanting about. Exactly when are you going to stop this nonsense?" he questioned her, tone clipped and irritated.

_Three times._ She smirked to herself, correcting him in her head. Another typical night...she was sure she was going to get yet another lecture about how she wasn't ready for so much excitement...

"When I can go out there by myself! Even Alfred has more freedom than me..." Madeline sighed, waiting as he stitched her up. "I DON'T have a weak heart...I'm just...restless..." The ragdoll insisted. She was sure a weak heart wouldn't beat as fast as hers (even if it was cotton) when Gilbert...oh...right...Gilbert... Her voice trailed off, feeling a bit melancholy.

Giving a sigh, having heard this many times before, Arthur continued to carefully weave his needle and thread through her cloth skin. He always calmed doing his embroidery, even if it was something as simple as stitching up Madeline. "I'm sure it's something that will pass with time," he explained, ignorant to her change in mood as he continued to focus on sewing. "Perhaps you just need to be patient? It just worries me when you go out on your own like that; you are one of my creations, after all, and I'd feel terrible if something bad happened to you, my dear."

With a light tug to make sure the stitches wouldn't be loose, he cut off the remaining thread and slid the sleeve of her dress back down, patting her arm. "Do be careful next time, and perhaps /asking permission/ would be in order for the future." Whether or not he'd give it, of course, depended on his mood.

Meanwhile, deep in the woods, Gilbert continued to wander aimlessly, head bowed. Gilbird fluttered around him earnestly, chirping in an effort to get his attention and cheer him up. "Sorry buddy, I'm not feeling awesome right now..." the demon murmured, waving the ghost bird off, but his pet insisted, cheeping louder. With a sigh, Gilbert paused, dug into his pocket and pulled out a small dead mouse, tossing it over his shoulder. "Go get it..." Uninterested in waiting for his friend, he continued walking, knowing the bird would catch up no problem.

Distracted for the moment, Gilbird changed form to a predatory eagle again, chasing after the mouse happily. He paused near where it landed, hovering above the ground for the moment, not seeing it immediately obvious, until his sharp eyes rested on a shadowed crevice underneath a tree root. Gliding over, he gave off a ghostly glow, lighting up the small space and revealing the mouse, to which he let out a pleased chirp at and picked up the snack, turning back to follow after Gilbert again.

The next morning, the Halloween Town Mayor was already grinning, arms packed with papers and scrolls and other chart and graphs. He braked, greeted the musicians, and toddled up to the monarch's door, pressing the doorbell. "Gilbert, I have ze plans for next Halloweeeeen. It's never too soon you know~" A few knocks and a doorbell ring later...the mayor was still waiting. "Mon ami? Are you home...? I had some something to go over wiff you..." His face turned, his now white lips turned into a frown, biting his nails in worry. "Gilbert, I am only an elected official! I cannot do all zis by myself!"

He pulled out his megaphone in a panic, calling out to the devilish king, tripping and ungracefully rolling down the stair, flat on his face, moaning as he was told Gilbert hadn't been home all night.

Sure enough, Gilbert was deep within the forest, eyes sleepy and tired in the early morning sun. He'd been out wandering all night, no destination in mind. Groaning at the bright light, he looked up, glancing around to see where he was. With amazement, he noticed that none of the forest looked familiar anymore. His face lit up with interest; a change in scenery! His steps carried him onwards until he came upon a circle of trees, all with strange designs upon them.

Curious, he walked to the center, turning around in one spot to look at them all. The designs looked like doors, and each one was different; one was shaped like a colorful egg, another, a misshapen heart. He observed every one of them until his gave finally fell upon the last, and frankly most interesting. Intrigued, the demon stepped closer. The door appeared to be in the shape of some sort of tree, but none Gilbert had ever seen. Decorated around it were all sorts of colorful toys and streamers. The large gold knob called to him, the sun shining off of it and causing it to sparkle in his eyes. As if in a trance, his hand reached forward, gently grabbing the knob and turning it, opening it the slightest. His heart raced excitedly. Oh whatever could be behind this mysterious door? He opened it more and more until it was wide open...

...And all he saw was black. Fighting back the disappointment, Gilbert gave a sigh and turned back to Gilbird, shrugging.

Something seemed to call and pull him back suddenly. A mysterious wind. He tried to fight the odd chill, but before he could properly grab on something, the wind had picked up and sucked him in, causing him tumbling down into the blackness, and no matter how much he flapped his wings he couldn't right himself. He shouted and yelled, hoping for Gilbird to come help, but the door had shut closed after him. Desperately he clawed at the air, confused as to what was going on and where he was going. Would he see Halloween Town again?

But as soon as that thought flitted through his mind, he landed in something soft, cold and wet. Eyes shut from the shock of the impact (it wasn't painful, just a surprise), he could hear the distant echo of cheery music. Curious, he carefully cracked open his eyelids, then opened them up wide in wonder.

"What...?" he murmured, a hint of excitement in his voice. "...is this...?"

It was a wonderful new land for Gilbert to explore. Everywhere was covered in snow, every one of the small beings, rushing and hurrying about with boxes and treats, reindeer, polar bears, and seals playing about on the ice, lights glittering, paper rustling, and everyone decorating and busy.

"We only have about two months, everybody! So let's keep working!" A cheerful voice arose from one of the extravagant houses, belonging to none other than the infamous Santa Claus, a red coat and black boots already shined and cleaned to perfection. Warmth stirred in his heart every time this year...only a couple of more months, and he'd be going on his yearly round the world trip for Christmas.

It was all so beautiful, so wonderful! Laughing, Gilbert made his way down the hill, making sure to keep out of sight. Everywhere this white substance was, on the bright and happy buildings covers in lights and decorations he didn't recognize. The citizens all laughed smiles on their faces as they walked by Gilbert in his hiding places. Where were the screams? The shrieks of horror? Where were his fellow monsters to terrify them? Why were they putting things under those decorated trees, or kissing underneath that sprig of mistletoe?

"What is this place?" he asked aloud, approaching a large factory where the little people seemed to be working, only to walk into a sign pole decorated white and red. Dazed, he looked up, blinking his vision clear. "...Christmas Town?"

Of course, back at Gilbert's home, everyone (mainly the Mayor), was in a panic.

He scrambled to the top of his car, grabbing his megaphone. "We HAFF to find Gilbert! Zhere's only 365 left till ze next Halloween!"

"364!" The werewolf popped up.

"Is zhere any place we've forgotten to check?"

Everyone thought hard. They searched the graveyards, the sarcophagi, the pumpkin patches, and all his other local haunts. "It's time to sound ze alarm!" The Mayor announced.

And as the loud wailing ensued, a small head peeked from the Doctor's kitchen. Something was wrong...and Madeline was determined to go with the others and help! But how to distract the Doctor...she was sure he wouldn't let her go out of his sight THIS soon...even if it WAS a town emergency!

Dr. Kirkland hardly gave a glance out the window at the sound of the alarm. As far as he was concerned, the daft mayor seemed to find any silly excuse to use the infernal thing, and it gave the scientist a headache each time. Grumbling as he rubbed his head, trying to concentrate on his latest plans, he contemplated getting Madeline to shut the window.

Actually, speaking of Madeline, his stomach was growling. "Madeline, how is that soup coming along?" he called, sounding terribly annoyed from his growing headache.

"In a minute!"

The ragdoll contemplated, and slowly reached into her spice cabinet for her deadly Nightshade. She really DID feel bad about tricking her creator once more...but this time it was an actual emergency! Pouring it, she gagged as the soup went black, trying to find something to mask the odor. "Frog's breath...that'll kill any smell..."

Setting out the second can, Madeline coughed quickly at the mixture. "Way too...B-Bitter...! Need...womswort..." Scrambling to find a pink can, Madeline was relieved at the green soup and pink smoke, and with a satisfied smile, climbed up the stairs, bowl in hand, and placed it next to the mad scientist. "Lunchtime~!"

Perking up, the doctor pushed the blueprints aside to make room for the large bowl. He leaned over and took in a big breath, breathing in the smell of the hot soup. "Ah, wormswart!" he exclaimed happily, licking his lips. "Smells delicious as alwa-"

Hungrily he picked up the spoon and went to scoop some up, but something made him pause. Furrowing his thick brows, he narrowed his eyes, taking another sniff. "Hold on...is that frog's breath I smell as well?" Suspicions high, he turned to his headstrong creation with a glare.

Immediately, she tried to look as innocent, honestly confused, and unsuspicious as possible, blinking her eyes rapidly and folding her hands across her front. "What's wrong, eh? I-I thought you liked frog's breath..." Madeline tried to put a disappointed hilt in her voice like a child who's parent didn't know what they had drawn.

Narrowing his eyes further, he pointed the spoon accusingly at her. "Frog's breath is suspicious and incriminating. Now..." he pushed the bowl towards her. "I'm not having one /sip/ until /you've/ had a spoonful." Making his point, he scooped up a bit and held it towards her, giving her a look that dared her to defy him.

There was a small frown, and a flicker of worry went across her face, but then Madeline thought fast and feigned interest. "I'm not hungry..." The doll tossed her hand accidently-on-purpose knocking the spoon from his hand and making it clatter to the floor, spilling the contents. "Oops..." She looked to the floor, offering him an apologetic smile and a shrug for her seemingly clumsiness.

This only seemed to incur Dr. Kirkland's ire further. "What is this? Do you expect me to starve?" he growled, briefly turning away from her to rant. "Me! I am but a scientist who - though I loathe to admit it - is getting on in his years and only wanted some assistance with day-to-day things! I gave you life!" Drumming his fingers against the table, he calmed down to mutterings. "Bloody sentience...bet you got this from that accursed _frog_ of a mayor, never should have asked him to teach you cooking..."

Thankful for his distractive ranting, Madeline bent down low, shoving the spoon under the table and pulling out a decoy full of holes. It was a good thing she planned ahead. "Oh don't be so dramatic..." She shook her head and took the bowl, taking a fake sip and placing it back in front of him. "See? Delicious as always...now eat before you really do starve..."

With his mutterings interrupted, the doctor looked back over to see her take a sip. For a moment he continued to look at her with a scrutinizing glare, but after finding no change, something between a smirk and a smile stretched across his face. "Don't mind if I do then darling!" he replied happily, picking up the bowl and for once foregoing his manners by drinking directly from it. Frog's breath and wormswart were some of his favorite things after all, and he wasn't about to let this soup go to waste!

Soon enough he had the entire bowl of soup finished, and he put the dish down with a pleased sigh. "Ah, wonderful cooking as always, Madeline."

She rubbed her hands gleefully; eyes alight with anticipation as he drank the soup down. "Glad you think so~"

Meanwhile, outside, everyone was laying down exhausted with despair. "Did anything think to check ze lake?" The Mayor sighed, flopping an arm over his face.

"This morning..." One of the vampires sighed.

All was quiet and then one of the monsters pointed. There! In the distance! A ghostly large bird! It was Gilbird...and where there was Gilbird...

"GILBERT!" The Mayor and others clamored to him in excitement. "Where HAFF you been?" His face turned back to normal, a wide grin in his relieved expression.

Sure enough, Gilbird came swooping in through the main gate, the Demon King following soon after in an odd-looking car, a grin on his face. Everyone cheered as the gate lifted and he drove through, a large sack filled with something mysterious packed in at the back. The monster children ran around gleefully, happy to have their idol back and safe.

Soon enough he was parked in front of the mayor's car, everyone clamoring around and firing questions at him. He simply chuckled in response, waving his hands to calm them down as he stood with a flourish of his wings. "I'll tell you all about where I've been soon! Call a town meeting, gather everyone! There's something _really_ awesome I've discovered! And do it immediately, the sooner the better!"

Meanwhile, in Dr. Kirkland's tower, the bushy-browed doctor was starting to feel drowsy. "Hm, perhaps I have been looking at these plans for a little too long..." he mumbled to himself, rubbing his eyes.

Madeline perked up, hearing the Mayor calling for a town meeting excitedly as he drove by. Ooops...perhaps there hadn't been a need for the nightshade after all! Oh well...

The doll lovingly took a blanket and moved aside the plans, taking away the bowl and spoon, picking the other one off the floor. "Here...a small nap will do you good..." She placed the blanket over his shoulders, gently bending down to kiss his forehead. Her creator really did mean well... The doctor nodded sleepily, leaning forward and crossing his arms to rest his head on them, muttering a quiet thank you to Madeline for the blanket before dozing off completely, snoring a little.

She made sure the dishes were clean, hiding the fake spoon where it wouldn't be discovered, and then Madeline snuck out to the Meeting Hall when she was sure the Doctor was asleep, everyone else already crowding for a seat, the Mayor taking hold of the lights.


	3. A Town Meeting

_**FAFF:** I AM SO SORRY FOR MY LACK OF CHAPTERS! LET ME LOVE YOU AND GIVE YOU UPDATES! ;3;_

.:===:.

Once everyone was seated, Gilbert made his entrance, waving to all to quiet them as he approached the podium. The bright spotlight made him blink and squint for a brief moment, but then he smirked, surveying the crowd. "Listen up, guys! Let me tell you about the awesome place I found called...Christmas Town!"

Satisfied that he had everyone's rapt attention, he continued, "There were things there far beyond any of our imaginations, so strange and wild that I can't even begin to describe their wonder! It seems all but a fleeting dream, but I assure you all that it's very real! As real as my wings and my horns! Behold!"

He strode across the stage, pulling back the curtains to reveal a scraggly tree wrapped in colorful lights, along with a bunch of wrapped-up boxes, one of which sitting up on a tall stool. "To start, this thing's called a present! It's basically a box-"

He was quickly cut off by some of the audience asking questions, to which he huffed and shushed them. "Hold your horsemen, people, let me finish! Anyway, you basically have a box, wrapped with this flashy paper, and a bow on top to complete it!" Once more he had the audience start inquiring about it, some witches flying around peering at it. "What's in it?" they asked. "You're not supposed to know!" Gilbert explained, trying to keep them from grabbing it, only to get it snatched by someone else. "What kind of things could be in it?" the curious wolfman asked aloud, turning it over. "Perhaps our kill from last week," one vampire mused. "No, maybe that neat-looking rock I found in the lake!" the fishwoman piped up.

Releasing a sigh, Gilbert shook his head.

Of course, Madeline was entranced as everyone else. Since Halloween was usually dark, gloomy, and scary, this...Christmas Town, with its bright lights and odd gifts was...new...

"Zis Christmas thing...tres' magnifique! I say we put it into our Halloween plans at once for ze next year!" The Mayor grinned before yelping slightly at almost falling through the floorboards.

"No no, you don't get it! Christmas is something like Halloween, and it's coming up soon! But there's something far more important than that..." The crowd murmured, looking to each other curiously. Whatever could he be talking about? Smirking, Gilbert muttered under his breath. "Well, might as well please the masses..."

Stepping to the front of the stage, he spread his arms wide. "Yes, most importantly, I have saved this for last; let me tell you about the ruler of this land!" He jumped down, walking down the aisle and making eye contact with every horrifying creature. "He is a fearsome king, much like I, with a booming voice and skin red as blood, he sets out in a sleigh led by reindeer, hefting great sacks of these presents! He flies on a cold, dark night, shouting for the entire world to hear!"

Everyone held their breath as Gilbert flew back to the stage, perching himself on the podium. He gave a pause for effect, letting them drink in his appearance and words before finishing. "And the name of this great man, the name they call him is Sandy Claws!" For emphasis, he flexed his own claws and growled, making the crowd burst into cheers and excitement. Satisfied, Gilbert returned backstage, closing the curtains. "Well, at least their interested...but they still don't seem to get that wonder I felt!" Sighing, he shook his head and started packing up his things to return home.

Later that night, he found himself peering through the various books he'd brought back with him, trying to figure out what was so special about Christmas. Decorations littered the tower room, wreaths hung upon gargoyles, lights hung like nooses, and even Gilbird snoozed on his perch covered in a garland. Frowning, Gilbert tossed away yet another book. "Agh, what is it about Christmas? There's gotta be a way to explain it!" he spoke to himself, looking around the room. Finally his eyes rested on a grey book he'd been reading the night before Halloween. "Hm..." he mused, reaching over and looking at it. "'Science for Dummies'...Perhaps I could try this..."

The next morning, Dr. Kirkland was /not/ in a good mood. True, it was rare he was in a good mood, but this time he was furious. "I have had it with you, you incorrigible child!" he hissed, sitting at the doorway to Madeline's room, where she sat on the bed. He had an ice pack pressed to his head, his skull pounding from the deadly nightshade. "This is the last time I am going to put up with you poisoning me! Now you are to stay in here and consider what you've done until I see fit to let you out!" With that he shut the door, wincing at the loud clang it and the lock to make sure she wouldn't leave made.

Madeline looked very meek and chastised as Dr. Kirkland glowered at her. She had tried to explain that this time she wasn't planning on going off gallivanting, but he refused to listen. The doll hated being confined to her room. In her mind, it was the worst punishment imaginable; four walls, no one to talk to, nowhere to go. She got up and paced, starting to get restless again, when she faintly heard the doorbell, and a conversation. The ragdoll slowly crept over, putting her ear to the door to listen.

Seconds after he'd shut the door to her room, the doorbell rang throughout the lab, causing the doctor to flinch again. "Blasted headache..." Grumbling, he maneuvered his wheelchair over to the ledge overlooking the foyer. "Come right in, the door's open!" he called.

The door opened to reveal Gilbert, carrying a bag with him. "Hey there doc!" he greeted, waving.

"Ah, Gilbert, what brings you here?" the doctor replied back. "Come on up and I can get you some tea."

"No need, doc, I'm just looking to borrow some of your equipment or something!" He started making his way up the ramp, as the lab was upstairs anyway.

"Equipment? Whatever would you need that for?" Dr. Kirkland raised one of his prominent eyebrows, confused, moving his wheelchair to meet Gilbert at the top of the ramp.

"There are some experiments I want to do to get some answers about something that has me puzzled," the demon king answered, pausing at the top of the ramp.

"Ah, that certainly sounds wonderful! Curiosity killed the cat after all," the doctor mused, mentally adding he then reanimated said cat. "Well, follow me to the laboratory, and I'll see what I can find you."

Nodding, Gilbert strode after him, passing a quick glance to the blocked-off door, furrowing his brow, but continued on as Dr. Kirkland asked him if he was sure he didn't want a cup of tea.

Madeline gave a confused look as well. "Experiments...?" No offence meant to the Devil King...but she had never thought of him to be the scientific type...and what exactly was he so puzzled over? Was it that new Christmas Town idea he had brought back that morning?

She looked out to the window of her room, overlooking her home...she sighed, eyes suddenly trailing to the hinge...Madeline thought to herself...it LOOKED a tiny bit rusty...maybe with some effort, she could get it broken and at least open the window for fresh air.

So the entire rest of the day, Dr. Kirkland's creation had plans of her own...

Later, Gilbert returned home, beakers, vials and other assorted basic scientific equipment in tow. "I'm home, Gilbird!" he called as he ascended the stairs, the ghost perking up and chirping in greeting. He hefted the bag up and placed it on the table by the window, then carefully pulled out each item with a gleeful grin. "This should be fun, ja, Gilbird?" He merely got a chirp in reply.

One by one, he went through various experiments, from cutting out a snowflake (well, attempted anyway, as he got a bat instead), to examining a berry under the microscope, to even crushing an ornament and putting the dust in a mix of chemicals. Night quickly crept up, but it didn't matter to Gilbert; he still had many experiments to perform, and he still didn't understand what made Christmas so special.

"What does this all mean!" he exclaimed, frustrated as the glow from his latest experiment lit up the room.


	4. Gilbert's Obsession

Madeline stared at Gilbert's tower, a green glow eminating from the window. She had managed to get her own open and seeing how it seemed the Doctor wasn't coming to check on her, she decided, she'd go and leave a small food basket for the Devil King and then slip back home.

Her basket was filled with bones and a rich soul wine, the doll catching some thread and lowering the basket to the ground. She looked down, a little scared at the drop, but the doll gazed longingly to the opposite way, and finally got the courage to jump.

She landed with a small thud, and it looked like a sad suicide, her limbs scattered.

Of course, this was merely an inconvience. Blinking, and smiling, Madeline took her own spool and needle, putting herself back together. Wobbling a little, she stood up and walked slowly to Gilbert's home, making sure she didn't strain herself and lose one of her limbs again.

Of course, moments after Madeline had left, Dr. Kirkland opened up the door to her room. "Alright Madeline, I think you've learned your lesson," he said kindly, lifting the lantern to light the room. "I will permit you to leave now, if you promise not to misbehave again." When he neither got an answer nor saw movement, he ventured further into the room, furrowing his brow. "Madeline? Luv?" He lifted the lantern higher and peered around, but still nothing, only the open window. He let out a growl, hand gripping the controls to his chair, the other smashing the lantern in frustration. "Blasted girl!"

Meanwhile, Gilbert was still hard at work trying to find the source of the magic behind Christmas. He had doodles and random equations written all over his chalkboard, but still he was no closer to figuring things out than before. Releasing a frustrated sigh, he stepped back to frown at the board, scratching his head. Just as he was about to write more, he heard a small tap on the window. His train of thought broken, he turned to the source, finding a small basket suspended outside. Curious, he opened the window and looked down.

Upon seeing Madeline standing at the bottom of the rope, staring shyly up at him, his face lit up and he gave a wave. Happily he unhooked the basket and uncovered its contents, delighted to find some bones for him to munch on, as well as a bottle of...soul wine! Eagerly he uncorked it, and immediately the smell of tortured souls filled his nostrils, and a ghostly image of a maple leaf appeared before his eyes then disappeared. He leaned out the window to thank Maddie, but was disappointed to see she'd disappeared. His eyes searched for her, but no luck, and so with a shrug he shut the window again.

With a small sigh, the doll slid down behind the wall surrounding his home, her heart all aflutter. The Devil King...he had WAVED to her!

Picking up a dead flower, she plucked off the petals, running through the rhyme of 'he loves me, loves me not', when all of a sudden, the flower began to change into a sparkling tree. Her eyes went wide pleasantly surprised, only to look stricken a few seconds later when the entire thing caught on fire and fell apart in her hand.

The next morning, everyone was worried. Gilbert hadn't been out of his house since the day before. He was alone, obsessive over this new Christmas idea. Madeline peered up sadly to the tower where she saw Gilbert pacing in the window. That omen didn't bode well with her either...

Up in his tower, Gilbert paced around, a deep frown on his face. "This Christmas thing is buzzing all around inside my head like a fly; just when I think I've got it in my grasp, it escapes through my fingers..." He flopped down in his chair, staring at a house he'd built of Christmas cards. "I feel like there's something I'm /missing/, something I'm forgetting with all these books and experiments!"

He got up again to peer at the decorations and toys he had, hoping to find that something he was missing, but no luck. "There has to be some sort of secret behind all this, but what is it, what does this all mean?!" With a growl he tossed away a doll, and it landed by Gilbird's perch, waking the ghost. "No matter how many times I read these damn books, no matter how much my head pounds with all these new knowledge, I'm no closer to this all!"

Frustrated, he sat down on the steps to his bookshelf ladder, hanging his head in his hands. Seeing his master upset and troubled, Gilbird picked up a photo of Gilbert to try and remind him of what was important. Chirping quietly, he floated over, showing the picture to the Demon King. Tiredly Gilbert looked up, seeing the picture. Instantly ideas flashed before his eyes, and a grin slowly lit up his face. "Hold on...maybe I'm just thinking about this too much..." Yes, he could imagine it, /him/ taking over Christmas! He could be Sandy Claws for once, he could deliver those toys!

"That's it! I'll make Christmas mine! They shouldn't have to hog it, it should belong to everyone! In fact, I bet I can make it better!" Giving a gleeful cackle, he yanked the lights off his makeshift Christmas tree and put them around the electric chair he had sitting off to the side. "Yes, this is the perfect idea!" He pulled the switch, causing the lights to brighten then explode from the excessive voltage. With the pops in the background, he raced to the window and opened it wide.

"I've got it! Christmas will belong to us this year!"

the crowd outside his house grew into cheers; all of them shouting and cheering...all of them except Madeline, who only looked worried...

That afternoon, the entire town was abuzz; Gilbert had a job for everyone in Halloween town, and the Mayor was up at front, calling out names. "Doctor Kirkland~ Front of the line, if you please~" Madeline quickly hid when the Doctor came around, sure he was livid that she had been gone all night.

Meanwhile up at front, the Baltic vampires were staring aghast at a small crying baby doll. "What kind of baby makes a noise like THAT?!" The eldest one asked, adjusting his glasses.

Oh, he was livid alright. He'd been up all night waiting for Madeline to return so he could yell at her, but she never showed up. Now he was tired and angry, so being called at the early hour did not improve his foul mood. Briefly he paused, searching around for his creation; sure she would be hanging around, but no luck. Grumbling, he kept going, heading inside the town hall.

"Not really sure..." Gilbert replied, scratching his chin. "Maybe you can make it more accurate or something?" Getting nods from the vampires, he handed them the toy and they set off as the doctor arrived.

"What is it you wanted, Gilbert?" the grumpy scientist snapped, obvious bags under his eyes and thick brows knitted in a scowl. The Demon King seemed to pay it no mind, reaching back in his pile of things to dig out a book.

"What I need from you, Doc, is whether or not you can recreate these," he answered, flipping through the pages before showing the doctor a picture of Santa and his reindeer flying through the sky. "Think you can make these reindeer?"

Doctor Kirkland peered at the book for a minute, looking thoughtful. "Hm...Seems simple enough. I think I could manage with little problem."

"Awesome!" Gilbert cheered, giving the book to the doctor to use as reference. "This Christmas is going to be the most jolly yet!"

The scientist simply rolled his eyes, the slightest hint of a smile on his face at Gilbert's excitement before heading off back home.

"Most jolly...?" The Mayor, looked disappointed at all the Christmas cards he had just made out, telling everyone to have a horrid Christmas; Now he was going to have to do them all over again! Suddenly, he was being pummeled by little object, his black lips growling, before squeaking in fright and disgust on his podium. "Sacre bleu! What are YOU little brats doing here?!"

3 children stepped forward eagerly, a witch, pulling a broomstick which resembled a large paintbrush, a smaller devil with prominent eyebrows, and a skeleton with bags of candy.

"We were sent for..."

"Specifically...

"By name..."

Their masks taken off to reveal that their faces held deviancy, especially with the smallest boy, his side curl bobbing excitedly.

"Locke!"

"Shock!"

"Barrel!"

The mayor panicked again, whispering into his megaphone to the Devil King. "Gilbert...i-it's Boogie's Boys..."

Turning away from the leaving doctor, Gilbert looked down to see the three children, putting on another grin. "Ah, just the spawn I wanted to see! The best trick-or-treaters in town!" He knelt down to their height, pulling them close and lowering his voice. "The task I have for you is to remain top secret, and requires the craftiness the three of you have!" Nodding, he leaned in, gesturing for the tricksters to come in close so he could whisper and avoid nosy eavesdroppers like the mayor.

After a few minutes, he pulled away, finished his explanation. "Not a soul - living, dead or damned - is to know about it, understand? _Especially_ that creeper Oogie Boogie!" he said firmly, giving each a pointed glare to emphasize his point.


	5. Making Christmas and Nabbing Sandy Claws

Of course, nosy eavesdroppers still attempted to hear such juicy gossip, however, a bat in his megaphone prevented that perfectly.

"Oh course Gilbert."

"We promise, Gilbert."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Gilbert."

The three snickered as their fingers uncrossed from behind their backs, running off back to their hideout on the outskirts of Halloween Town. Immediately, they began to bicker and ponder about their latest task.

Kidnapping the Sandy Claus.

At first they were fighting over who was going to do the deed of the kidnapping, before then going on about how to capture and torture him. Perhaps lock him a box for 40 years? Or aim cannon at his door and then blow him up?

The entire time, they were capturing bugs to feed to their hungry overlord downstairs...and then...the perfect idea!

Ah! They would send a present to his door with them inside...then catch him in a sack! After Jack was done with the Sandy Claus...they could give him to Oogie Boogie! After all, they had their fingers crossed at the time of the promise, so it didn't count!

The trio cackled and grabbed their choice of weapons, climbing into their bathtub as it skulked off out of Halloween Town into the forest.

As they left their hideout, a creepy chuckle rang throughout the basement where their boss daintily munched on the insects. "This Sandy Claws certainly sounds interesting," he hummed cheerfully. "I cannot wait to have him here!"

Meanwhile, back at the town hall, Gilbert was continuing to hand out Christmas assignments. "Alright, the song goes like this," he was saying to the town musicians, and played out part of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer on some bells. "Think you could play that?"

The musicians looked at each other skeptically before shrugging and playing a much more dark and morose rendition of it. Clapping his hands, Gilbert ushered them on. "Perfect!" he sang, hanging the string of bells over one of the musicians and ushering them off. "Keep practicing!"

Finally Madeline was next, and though under any other circumstances, her spirits would be high at Gilbert talking to her, this time, the situation was dire. "Gilbert, there's something I have to tell you, it's VERY important..."

"Important indeed!" Gilbert chirped, grinning from ear to ear, not at all reading her concerned mood. "I need your help the most out of anyone here, after all!" He turned away to search through his box of toys, gizmos and decorations. "Now where did that picture go...?"

"You need my help...?" Madeline suddenly shook her head. "No I'm serious, Gilbert! I had a premonition about your Christmas...there was a tree...and it caught on fire! I-I..."

Madeline suddenly grew shy, looking down at the ground. "I just don't think this Christmas thing is a good idea..."

"That doesn't sound like my Christmas!" The Demon King answered, laughing her concern off as he continued searching. "I'm sure it's nothing. Your imagination's always been something I've admired. Ah-ha!"

Pulling the frame out, he stood straight and turned to her again to show her the image he'd drawn over top of his picture, his normal clothes changed for an ensemble in red and white. "This is what I need you to make; my Sandy Claws uniform! It's simple enough, the main part is red, and the trim is white fur. I couldn't think of anyone else better to make this important part of Christmas!"

Now she felt guilty. Madeline really DID want to help making his dream a reality, since Gilbert, seemed so excited about it, and he had given her the most important part of it...

"But it just seems wrong to me..." The ragdoll murmured sadly, clutching the picture to her chest as she began her trek back home to get started on the costume.

No sooner than she was gone, than the troublesome trio came back with a large black sack. "Gilbert, Gilbert! We caught him!" They sang in chorus.

He'd been in the middle of explaining the purpose of a nutcracker to a rather spaced-out zombie (it was always difficult to say if his lack of solid thought was from the axe in his head or the small cigarettes he was always smoking) when the children burst into the meeting hall. Handing the nutcracker off mid-explanation, he grinned brightly. "Awesome! Open it up; I want to speak to him!"

Gilbert strode over, eager and excited to meet Sandy Claws himself! He drummed his fingers together as the trick-or-treaters pulled open the tie for the bag, but instead of anything red and white, out leapt a large rabbit carrying a basket of painted eggs, nose twitching. More amused than annoyed by the mistake, Gilbert gave a snort, turning to the kids. "Sorry to say it, but you got the wrong guy."

"Wrong guy?" They all three looked at each other.

"But we did as you said!"

"We went through the door!"

There was a pause, and the witch began to choke the devil, shaking his, the skeleton boy getting in his kicks as well. "I TOLD you it was wrong!"

Soon it was chaos, the zombie chasing after the Easter bunny, the trick or treat trio fighting amongst themselves, and just causing a general loud racket.

Patience disappearing, especially since the poor bunny had jumped back into the bag in an attempt to get away from the fascinated zombie (who knew that the guy liked rabbits?); Gilbert pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. Letting out a sigh, he let his eyes glow, horns grow and teeth grow sharp, and roared at the bickering children, face twisted into a terrifying and nasty snarl. Once he'd scared their attention back, he took out a cookie shaped like a Christmas tree.

"The door you went through was obviously the wrong one! You had to go through /this/ one!" he snapped, shoving it in their faces. Before they could start arguing again, he pointed at the trembling sack, glaring hard at them. "Now take this guy /back/ home, and bring Sandy Claws this time! Don't forget to treat him nicely, he's supposed to be a guest!" Shaking his head, Gilbert returned to the stage to finishing giving out tasks.

Meanwhile, Doctor Kirkland was going through a series of skulls, working on a new assistant. "I am going to make absolutely sure that you will be /much/ less rebellious than that accursed Madeline!" he grumbled, his thick brows knitting further into a scowl when none of what he had seemed to fit what he needed.

"Massshter...the planssh..." A humpbacked creation laid the papers out on the table, eagerly waiting for his treat, Madeline upstairs in her room, continuing to sew. She tried to avoid the Doctor as much as possible now...through her last escape, the ragdoll was sure that she was being replaced, her creator washing his hands of her. She knew she could take care of herself, but still...perhaps it was for the best of everyone...

The doctor loved Madeline, adored her, but he was fed up. Replacing her as an assistant would likely be beneficial on both their parts. Turning away from his side project, he maneuvered his chair over to the main table. He observed them carefully. "Hm...Yes, perfect, Alfred!" he praised, and produced a box of cookies, tossing a couple to the other.

Down in the square, everyone in town was working away. They placed down crudely-made stands for the runway, put up decorations in a mix of their own design and whatever Gilbert had pilfered from Christmas Town.

Roughly 2 months till Christmas.

Everyone was in frenzy, getting Halloween Town decked up in a macabre version of their own Christmas, even the rats getting themselves gussied up. Mutated presents were wrapped and put in a pile for Gilbert to carry through on his journey around the world, and soon...almost too soon, it was the day of Christmas Eve with only a few hours left...

In Christmas Town, Santa was looking over his list. "Nice...nice...nice nice...naughty...nice...nice nice...nice...there are hardly any naught children this year, Brenda." He beamed over to his wife who cracked a small smile as she baked cookies in the kitchen. Then the doorbell rang, and the young man, peered over. "Now who could that be...?" He opened the door and looking out on the porch, saw three children in masks, crying trick or treat. And within seconds, all was black.

Back in Halloween Town, Madeline was shaking her head, fitting one Gilbert's costume and making last minute adjustments. "You don't look like yourself Gilbert...not at all..."

As the days crept by, Gilbert found himself more and more excited. Christmas was so close! It was going to be his! Every day, he'd inspect the progress, giving pointers on gifts and how decorations were to be put up. As he saw the pile grow, he could feel his heart leaping out of his chest. His greatest fantasy was coming true! When he set eyes on the skeleton reindeer, floating in the air as if from magic, he couldn't thank Dr. Kirkland enough! Alas, the man seemed engrossed in something else, and Gilbert wasn't about to disturb him.

By the time Christmas Eve arrived, the demon was just full of energy. It was difficult to stand still while Madeline worked away. "Isn't it awesome?" he cooed, admiring himself in the mirror. "I can't wait to be flying in the sky! I feel so much better not worrying about being the Demon King! Ow!"

He pouted and pulled his hand away from her when the needle accidently pricked him, sticking the appendage in his mouth.

"Sorry!" She quickly apologized, fixing his cuff, and showing off his Halloween Town portrait. "Gilbert...I know you think something's missing...but you're the Devil King!" The ragdoll insisted just as the Trio came back.

"Gilbert, Gilbert! We caught him for real this time!"

"Yeah!"

"He's a lot heavier than we thought!"

"Something missing...you're right; I am missing something, but what?" Mentally he did a checklist over the outfit, frowning at the mirror until the three kids returned. Excitedly, he whirled around, striding over to them as the other citizens of Halloween Town gathered curiously. "Awesome! Open up the bag, let us meet him!" Gilbert said gleefully; tail swishing as he rocked on the balls of his feet.

Madeline sighed as he left, placing the drawing gently off to the side before following g him...to be honest...she was a little curious to see Gilbert's inspiration.

It wasn't long before the Finn popped his body out, gasping for air, the denizens of Halloween Town stepping back in horror. The real live Sandy Claws!

"W-Wassit...what's going on here...?"


	6. Oogie's Lair and a Ragdoll's Song

"Hey there Sandy Claws!" Gilbert greeted. "Great to finally meet you in person!" Eagerly he took the man's hand into his own clawed hand, going to shake it before noticing something odd. "Well hey, what do you know...you don't have claws! That's interesting...Anyway, surprise! You don't need to worry about Christmas this year!"

He stepped closer, picking a piece of candy that had gotten stuck to the man's cheek and flicked it off. "Consider it a vacation!"

"A vacation?! But it's Christmas Eve!" Santa asked, completely confused and worried. But before he could protest any more, his hat was stolen and he was shoved back into the bag again.

"Oh this is a lot worse than I thought...much much worse..." Madeline covered her face with her hands, despairing...but then...an idea! "I know what to do..." She said to herself, heading back to the Kirkland tower.

Meanwhile, Boogie's Boys were wondering on where was a comfortable place to put the Sandy Claus. "I have an idea! We'll take him to Oogie Boogie's of course!" The devil smiled mischievously. "There's no other place more comfortable than that~"

"Oooh...you're right..." The witch and the skeleton boy agreed. "Haven't you heard of peace on earth, and good will toward men?" Their captive asked weakly.

"No!" The trio cried out in unison before cackling and going back to the outreach of Halloween Town.

"Not to worry! Now take good care of him, kids!" Gilbert chirped, before eyeing the hat and snatching it off Santa's head. "That's what was missing, the hat! Now I'm all set! Ha-ha-ha! Wait, that doesn't sound right..." Distracted with practicing his laugh, the demon didn't notice Madeline sneak off back home.

Unaware to the goings-on in the town square, Dr. Kirkland was still working on making a new companion. Strangely, he was attached to the experiment through an odd machine, wires and cables connecting two helmets. Smirking to himself, he worked on some adjustments. "Perhaps this way, you will be able to see things through my perspective..." he muttered, giving a dark chuckle, leaning over to kiss the helmet on the lifeless body...only to get a small shock, causing him to yelp and pull away.

Madeline had only paused to stare as her creator kissed the experiment...and then slowly just walked past the room with a bottle of soon to be put to use, fog juice.

Meanwhile, back at Oogie's place, the three were sending their latest sacrifice to appease their boss. "Oi! Stop this! Naughty children never get any...presents...!" Santa Claus gasped out as he was shoved down a pipe, his large coat getting in the way. "I think he might be too...big!" The witch whined, giving him a shove. "No he's not!" The devil boy frowned with another shove. "If he can get in a chimney, he can go...down...here!"

At last, the Sandy Claws was down in Oogie's Lair now! Won't he be so pleased?

The young man fell through the chute and landed on something that sounded suspiciously like metal, his hands bound and his head pounding...where...where was he?

The room seemed to get darker and colder, though as it got darker, things seemed to start glowing eerily. Bats screeched above his head, and skeletons of all kinds littered the room. The floor appeared to be a giant roulette wheel, with him lying on the center. Out of nowhere rolled a pair of dice, hitting him in the face as a figure seemed to melt out of the shadows.

"Hm, and who might you be?" he questioned with a sing-song, child-like tone. The man stood tall, but he appeared to be made of a large sack, the seams clearly visible but holding strong. "Would you happen to be the Sandy Claws that everyone has been speaking about? I am afraid I am a bit disappointed; you hardly seem frightening at all!" Giggling, he approached Santa, sitting him up roughly. "You cannot be this Sandy Claws. You seem very young...and perhaps a little girly. I am not sure what it is that has Gilbert so interested in you. But no matter, you are here in my lair now! Welcome! I am sure we will have much fun!"

The Finn looked about at the glow in the dark casino, shaking his head and wrinkling his nose as the dice hit him, scooting away when a serpent slithered through the snake eyes. Then, he felt himself sat up, and he blanched at the large burlap figure. "Girly?!" The young man screeched a bit, struggling to get out of the latest monster's grasp. "I demand you release me so I can get out from this...this INSANE asylum! It's Christmas Eve and I have to deliver presents tonight!"

The sack giggled again, the sound foreboding rather than assuring. "You are quite amusing. I am afraid I cannot let you go though," he replied, dropping Santa unceremoniously. "You are my guest after all! I must be hospitable! Would you like to play a game?" Picking up the dice, Ivan the Boogieman tossed them across the room. "I like games. Especially of the gambling kind!"

Several of the 'games' in question started to come to life, three robot gunners moving along tracks that the Finn happened to be lying against, slot machine reels spinning on their chests as they advanced, coming to a halt as the wheels stopped and pointing guns at Santa. Luckily for him, he was yanked away by Ivan in the last second, causing the bullets to miss. "I am not one to gamble money though, and you do not seem like you would have any on you. Perhaps your life would suffice instead?" he chirped, grabbing a hook and snatching the smaller man's restraints with it.

He hissed slightly as his arms were pulled back by the hook, it being a highly uncomfortable position...it felt like his arms were being stretched from their sockets! "No, you don't understand! If I'm not there to deliver the presents, that hooligan up there will, with those horrid toys! They're expecting ME to come, not some imposter! Be reasonable about this!"

"I am afraid you are the one who is lacking the understanding," Ivan sang as he trundled over to a crank, turning it to lift the hook and Santa into the air. "You are not leaving. You are my guest, my new toy, and I want to play some games with you. So you will say, and play, da?" Dangling the Finn a foot off the ground, he approached his prisoner, a much darker expression on his face as he let out a deep chuckle that sounded much like a curse.

Ignorant to the Boogeyman's evil intentions and doings, the citizens of Halloween Town gathered in the square, eagerly awaiting Gilbert's arrival. The musicians played a somber version of Santa Claus is Coming to Town. Everyone was antsy and excited, murmuring amongst themselves about how Christmas was going to go.

Madeline acted very sneaky and poured a little bit of the fog juice into the fountain...not too much, but just enough.

And just in time, for Jack had risen from his coffin sleigh, the skeletal reindeer prancing in anticipation. The Mayor, extravagant as ever, had prepared a long speech to wish Gilbert good luck on his trip.

"Think of us, as you go to spread ze good cheer all over the world, flying triumphantly through ze sky, a dark spot against ze moon...you who are our pride...you who are our glory..."

As he yammered on, the fog grew thicker and heavier, till barely anyone could see the noses in front of their faces.

"You who have...erm...desecrated...ze...souls of the...living...?"

Ever proud, Gilbert soaked in the praise gleefully. His stance was tall and upright, a small grin on his face as he quietly agreed with all that the Mayor said. But as the fog got thicker, he frowned and wondered why the speech started to halt. Soon he realized that he could hardly see the Mayor standing on the platform beside him!

"Shit!" Gilbert swore, blinking through the thick fog. "We can barely see in front of us! We can't take off in this fog!"

"This fog is as thick as...as thick as..." one of the vampires started, trying to come up with a good comparison. "As thick as pea soup!" supplied a werewolf, ears drooped sadly.

Sighing, and flopping down on his coffin seat, the Demon King hung his head. "Dammit...there goes all I'd been hoping for...my dreams..."

"So much for Christmas..." wept a monster child, sniffing sadly, and the crowd agreed. As they all began to cry in regret, a quiet chirp and odd glow made its way through the citizens, stopping at the ramp where Gilbert sat. It chirped urgently.

"Not the time, Gilbird..." Gilbert moaned sorrowfully, waving the ghost bird off. His pet chirped louder, getting Gilbert's attention. His red eyes blinked at the bright glow. "Holy shit, that's quite the neat trick of yours...wait! Perfect, you can light the way! To the front, my loyal bird!"

Snapping the reins as Gilbird positioned himself in front of the reindeer, Gilbert cackled with joy. "Away! To deliver presents!"

"Gilbert, wait!" Madeline's eyes went, trying to catch up to the ramshackle sleigh before he took off, but it was too late...The Devil King was already high in the clouds and gone from sight.

Everyone else had gone to watch their king through the witch's cauldron, as the poor ragdoll wandered away, thinking aloud and making a lament of her own.

"There's just something in the air that's telling me that something is going to go wrong...I-I mean...I WANT to be happy with Gilbert...but I also want him safe...can't he see that? Doesn't he notice how I feel about him?"

She sighed, shaking her head and meandering about of her own, torn between her feelings for Gilbert, and the dreadful premonition from earlier. "I'd give anything just to be like everyone else and fit in...They all seem so happy...why can't I be?"

The ragdoll sat down in the street, a stray cat rubbing up against her and purring, she taking it in her lap.

"What're the chances of Gilbert feeling the same way about me, anyhow...I'm not the one for him...I'm not anyone..."

Gilbert's voice echoed through the air as he disappeared into the clouds. Ignorant to his dear friend's worry and sadness, he snapped the reins, guiding Gilbird and the reindeer through the night sky, a bright grin on his face. Oh, he couldn't wait to start delivering presents! Squinting his eyes, he peered down through the clouds; face lighting up as he spotted his first destination. Sounding positively gleeful, he guided his team down to a house that had a row of large angel-shaped lights.

Gilbert wasn't really sure what angels had to do with Christmas, but he wasn't really a fan of them, so he made a point to crash into the lit up decorations as he landed.

Of course the loud crash startled the small boy sleeping. He looked befuddled for a few seconds, and then his eyes went wide with glee. "Santa!"

He hurried quietly down the stairs, peeking around the hallway...but...the figure putting toys in the stockings didn't look like Jolly ole' St. Nicholas at all! He had horns, wings, and a tail. The youngster crept a little bit closer, curious.

"Santa...?"

Nimbly, Gilbert leapt down the chimney, holding a bag of decorations and presents for the occupants. After all, he was supposed to be making Christmas better! He worked diligently; tail swishing as he hummed to himself.

His task of filling stockings, however, was interrupted by the small voice from behind him. Blinking, he turned to see the young boy standing in the doorway, looking apprehensive. Putting on what he thought to be a reassuring grin, he bent down the boy's height. "Well hello there! Merry Christmas!" he greeted, trying to keep his voice low like the man he was imitating. "I've got a present just for you, little boy!"

Reaching into the sack, he pulled out a box wrapped up in simple paper. Yes, this would probably be a good present! He thought. Nodding, he grabbed the sack and disappeared up the chimney again with a very un-Santa-like cackle, returning to the sleigh to move on.

The boy blinked and shook the box before taking out the present, his parents coming down the stairs. "What did Santa bring you honey?" The boy held up a shriveled head, and screams echoed into the neighborhood.


	7. Poor Gilbert

The police were called and at first it was only one or two complaints. But as Gilbert continued from house to house, his antics followed closely by the denizens of Halloween town, more mayhem and terror spread. People barred the fireplaces, and locked their doors and windows, even resorting to hiding in the bedroom to keep themselves safe from the horrendous toys. A news flash even made an alert that the military was going to get involved to hunt down the dreadful doppelganger.

Amid the celebrations, only Madeline heard the report and fearful, though determined, moved away from the crowd. "Where did they take that Sandy Claws?" But she already knew...Oogie Boogie's fortress...well...she'd just have to keep her wits about her...

Taking the screams and terror in the wrong way, Gilbert continued to fly around, delivering his horrific presents everywhere. "Merry Christmas!" he announced, unaware that none of his unwitting victims were enjoying his version of Christmas. "You're welcome everyone!" Undeterred by the sudden change in behavior (lights being turned off, doors and windows being locked, fireplaces being set to their highest temperature...), he dropped presents down to kids, eventually taking to the skies.

Down on the ground, the nearby military base flicked on its searchlights, panning the sky for the fraudulent Santa Claus. Peering down at the lights, he blinked. "Searchlights...? Interesting..." he mused aloud. He gave a shrug as one passed over him for a moment, flicking the reins. Target sighted, the military aimed their cannons and started firing.

"Oh, would you look at that!" Gilbert exclaimed, laughing a bit. "They're celebrating! Fireworks, Gilbird! They must be telling us we're doing an awesome job!" The ghost bird went to cheep in agreement, when a shell zoomed past him, frightening him. "Hey!" the demon called down as they barely dodged it. "You almost hit us! C'mon Gilbird, let's head to the clouds!" Chirping uncertainly, Gilbird reluctantly lead the team higher.

Meanwhile, at the burlap boogie man's hideaway, Santa was about to be forced into playing one of his killer casino games, when suddenly...the monster seemed rather distracted. The Finn let out a sigh of relief, when suddenly two soft clothes hand silenced him, one motioning to look up. "I'll get you out of here quick..." Madeline whispered, using her hands to untie the Christmas icon, when one of her legs lured Oogie to the other side of the room, perverse gluttonous monster that he was.

Ivan giggled, playing with the two dice. "Do you like to gamble, Mr. Sandy Claws? I have the perfect game for us to play!" he suggested, moving to throw the dice at the other again when he heard something. Looking to the door, he noticed a leg peeking inside, pale, thin and stitched together. Perking up, the sack man's attention was easily averted. "Please wait a moment, I will return."

Approaching the door, he gently grasped the leg. "Hm, hello there," he greeted quietly, brightening when he got no answer. He rather liked the demure types. He stroked the leg lightly, pulling off the small shoe to tickle her toes playfully, unaware of the escape attempt behind him. Well, unaware until he started to pull the leg forward to lead the owner inside, only to find the leg wasn't attached to anyone.

The room got cold as his eyes narrowed. Slowly Oogie turned around to see Santa climbing a ladder provided by the owner of the leg. Rage bubbled up further. "So, you think you can trick me. I was merely being nice. Well, I do not feel nice anymore. You shall both be staying with me now." He started breathing in, cold air swirling around him, and a strong wind soon had Madeline and Santa pulled in again.

Away in the sky, Gilbert peered at the list he'd pilfered from Santa. "Hm...Ah, here we are! Ciel and Alois!...Odd names, but I'm sure they'll be surprised to see their presents!" Down below, the clouds cleared up, giving the army a clear view of the substitute Santa. With a boom, they fired off a shot, hitting one of the reindeer. Yelping, Gilbert fought to right the sleigh again before getting hit by another shell, this one going through the barrel of presents. "Whoa! Holy shit, they're actually trying to hit us! Gilbird, we've got to get out of here!"

The ghost chirped as if saying "I told you so" and led on, but it was too late. The cannon down below locked on to the flying sleigh, and fired, hitting it dead center, and sending it up in flames.

Halloween Town was aghast as their devilish monarchy was shot down, his exclamation carrying on through the night. The werewolves howled in mourning, the Mayor climbing in his jalopy to spread the sad news. "I knew zis Christmas thing was a bad idea...but no one every listens to me..." He drove about, shouting into his megaphone. "Terrible news...the King of Halloween is perished in flames..."

"Terrible news folks...we've shot down the perpetrator...but there has been no sign of the real Santa Claus...repeat, there has been no sign of the real Santa Claus..." Children cried and hugged their parents, the adults trying to comfort their younger ones.

In a lonely graveyard, out of the way of the city so the announcements from the police cars could scarcely be heard, lay the remains of Gilbert's sleigh. The coffin seat sat smoldering at one end, while the reindeer bones were scattered around the area. But amongst the wreckage, Gilbird sadly flew about, looking for his friend and master. He spotted an arm, and carefully picked it up. Just what he'd been looking for.

He made his way back to the center of the graveyard, where Gilbert lay across a monument motionless. Chirping quietly, the ghostly bird placed the missing arm on his chest, cheering up the slightest when the demon moved to put it in place to properly heal. But Gilbert didn't seem to share the same enthusiasm. Instead he remained prone, reliving the last few moments.

"Great...just great..." he muttered aloud to no one but the empty graveyard. "I try to do something new, something amazing...and I fuck it up...I ruined everything...what's wrong with me...?" The Demon King let out a heavy sigh, reluctantly sitting up to observe the wreckage. "Might as well go hide somewhere for all eternity...wait until there's nothing left of me but something saying 'Here lies Gilbert, who screwed up everything'!"

Toys, in various states of destruction from the fall and the explosion, littered the snow-covered ground. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone; after all...I was just...looking for some fun! But no...It all went /wrong/. No one understood...and how could they?!" Frowning, he leaned back against the statue. "I just wanted to give them something different, something more exciting to shake things up!"

Fueled by anger, he picked up a tiny rock from nearby and threw it at a nearby piece of sleigh. "Why doesn't anything go my way?!"

A quiet chirp beside him calmed him from his building rage, and he realized he may have been missing something. "Hm...But who's to say I didn't try? I gave it a shot, and now I know that it's not my thing! I got something new, a change for once! I...I finally feel like myself again!" Cackling he ripped off the remains of his Santa suit, snapping his fingers to replace it with his normal clothing. "In fact, I've got the most awesome ideas for next year's Halloween! And I've got a story for people! I am the Demon King! All tremble in fear at my presence!"

The ghost bird chirped and flew around excitedly, ecstatic to see his master back. "I'm going to give it my all next year! We ought to- Wait, now, we should fix this first! Oh, I better be in time..." Opening up the doors to a crypt, the demon and ghost slipped inside...

Meanwhile, Ivan wound himself very amused by his two prisoners...


	8. To The Rescue! And A Finale

Unfortunately it didn't look like chance was on their side.

Both Santa and Madeline were bound on a precariously tipped table, overlooking a vat of vile looking yellow goo. "Y-you just wait till Gilbert hears about this! You'll be LUCKY i-if there's a piece of you left!" She stammered slightly, trying to keep from squirming too much and sliding off.

Of course, no sooner had the words left her mouth, than the Mayor chose a rather inopportune moment to declare their king dead. "Gilbert is no more...ze Devil King has been blown into smithereens..."

The ragdoll looked horrified and shook her head trying to blink back tears that still fell down her cheeks. "Oh no...Gilbert..." Santa offered a pitying look, as it was obvious she took the news to heart...alas...there were more pressing matters to worry about.

Hearing the news, Ivan seemed to smile wider, looking positively malicious in the dim light. "I will be lucky, hm? Well then, I guess I must have very good luck! It seems that Gilbert himself has fallen apart! Most unfortunate for himself and you, don't you think?"

Elsewhere in Halloween Town, Gilbert burst forth from underneath a statue, spreading his wings and flying top speed towards Oogie's lair. Now that his head was clear, he knew that the kids surely wouldn't have listened to him, and in no time at all he was at the patchwork house. Just as he was about to cross the bridge to head inside, he heard Madeline scream. He narrowed his eyes and they flashed in anger. Oh, now it was absolutely personal. Shushing Gilbird, he crept down the rope to the pipe Maddie had gone inside...

"Hm, seven! Most excellent, no?" the sack man giggled, and pulled the lever as many times as he had rolled. "I really cannot wait for the next roll! Soon you will have fallen into the vat and all melted! One more should be enough!" As he tossed the dice at a skull and discovered a bad roll, he didn't notice Gilbert creeping his way down into the lair...

Thankfully both Santa and Madeline had noticed, and she couldn't have been anymore thrilled! However, when there were only two rolls left and Gilbert was nowhere to be found...

Madeline let off a terrified scream as they slid off, but was surprised when both she and the Christmas icon we hidden under the gurney, Gilbert climbing up as the Boogie man wonder why there hadn't been a splash and raised the table up again, only for confrontation between the two horrors, The ragdoll, taking the Finn's hand and pulling him to safety in another part of the room.

"Two is a terrible number!" the Boogieman exclaimed irritably, slamming on the table to make the dice move. "Ah, ten is much better! I am afraid your luck has run out!" Eagerly he moved back to the lever and pulled it until the table was completely tilted, making Madeline and Santa slip off and disappear into the vat.

Well, or so he thought. Last second, Gilbert had swooped in and caught them, holding a finger to his lips to keep them quiet as he hid them elsewhere in the room. Sneakily, while Ivan was distracted by his confusion at the lack of splash, he sat himself on the reverse side, so when the sack man pulled the table down to inspect, he was there instead. An angry glare marred his face, wings and tail twitching in revenge. "Hello, Ivan," he growled.

Surprised at the newcomer, Oogie backed up, shadow eyes going wide with apprehension. Scary as he himself was, Gilbert was a force not to be reckoned with. "A-Ah, Gilbert, how kind of you to join me! I had heard that you had, ah, had a bit of an unfortunate accident..." Stepping back around, his foot slid back to a button, just short of stepping on it. "Well then, I suppose we should have a celebration. Here is your present!"

Slamming his foot on the button with a laugh that sounded like a curse, the floor began to turn, walls that looked like playing cards rising up. Ivan took off for the opposite side, taking advantage of Gilbert's temporary lack of balance. From each 'card' swords started swinging, making it near impossible to move forward. But Gilbert was nimble and quick on his feet, quickly making his way past two cards. Growling, trying not to seem as scared as he felt, Ivan pulled another switch, deactivating the cards and putting the slot machine gun slingers into motion. Surely one of his death traps would work on the Demon King!

Madeline and Santa looked on in safety as the frightful fight between the two began. Though Gilbert seemed agile and witty enough to outwit every one of Oogie's traps, all three knew that he didn't play fair.

As the Demon King was seen balancing on the gun, Madeline shouted quickly as another button was pressed and a secret razorblade aimed for the demon.

"Gilbert, behind you!"

For a moment, Gilbert didn't notice the robotic gunmen, too focused on getting to Oogie, his stride wide, determined and dangerous. But luckily for him, he caught sight of them just as Ivan shouted fire, and he leapt up just in time as the guns went off. Deftly he stepped across the guns, trying to keep his balance before he could go after his target.

Seeing that his enemy had found his way around yet another trap, Ivan scowled, crossing his arms as he glared, but he found that his stopping to watch was putting him in the line of danger. The floor was still rotating after all, and soon he would be a victim of his own contraption! Trying not to look too worried, he turned around and attempted to run against the spinning floor, grimacing as it only seemed to slow his approach. Desperate, he leapt for a second button, hoping that the buzz saw would at least get Gilbert.

However, Madeline's shout had gotten the Demon King's attention, and once again he leapt out of the way just in time. The saw whizzed by, slicing off the hands of the machines not seconds after Gilbert had been there. Growling, Ivan leapt up on the mixer, out of Gilbert's reach. He had lost this battle. "Farewell, friends!" he cheered, waving to Gilbert. "I had fun with this visit, but I am afraid I am to be going now! I assure you that you have not seen the last of me however! Goodbye!"

Snarling as the Boogeyman started to be lifted out of reach, getting away to cause havoc another time, Gilbert noticed a loose string hanging down from the man's arm. An evil grin gracing his features, the devil took hold of it and yanked. "I am not, nor ever will be, your friend, you cheating asshole!" he growled. "And I'm going to make sure that you never hurt my actual friends again!"

With another yank as Ivan panicked over the open seam on his leg, he jumped up and had the thread catch in the still spinning mixer. The effect was immediate. Soon Oogie's burlap "skin" had completely torn off, leaving him as just a mass of insects and creepy crawlies.

Santa stood back in disgust and the ragdoll looked on in horror as the monster seemingly disintegrated in a pile of bugs before them. One dared to try and escape past the Christmas ruler, only to be promptly squashed flat with his boot.

It was then the man glared up at Gilbert, arms folded across his chest, a hand asking for his hat back. "Had a little trouble, Gilbert?"

Gilbert simply watched with a frown of cold fury, clearly feeling no sympathy for the Boogieman as the bugs fell across the ground and into the vat. Once they had silenced their begging and pleading, ending with Santa squashing the one under his boot, he snapped out of his angry daze and turned to the smaller male, blinking a bit before grinning sheepishly. "Err...ja, terribly sorry about that...it seems I messed a up a lot of things with this holiday of yours..." he apologized, pulling out the hat in question from his sweatshirt and handing it over without a fuss. "I...I hope that there is still a way to fix everything..."

"Of course there is...I'm Santa Claus!" He went over to the chute the children had shoved into earlier, turning around, his expression softening. "Gilbert...I know doing the same thing year after year can get boring, and you feel like, that in your heart...there's something missing. Well..." He looked over to Madeline pointedly. "Maybe what you need is closer than you think..."

With a nod of his head, a smile, and a finger laid aside of his nose, the Christmas monarch rose upwards, the ragdoll smiling and walking over to stand next to Gilbert.

In awe as the smaller man flew up through the duct, he barely heard Madeline approaching him until she was right beside him, turning to stare at her in amazement, though of a different sort than he felt towards Santa. His heart fluttered a little seeing that she was okay, which was a bit of a new sensation, but Gilbert decided he didn't dislike it. With the Finn's words playing in his head, he stepped closer to his friend, a soft grin on his face. "What were you doing here, Maddie?" he asked, slipping into the nickname easily. "Were you...trying to...help me?"

The Demon King certainly had a good deal more respect for the ragdoll for being brave enough to enter Ivan's liar to try and fix things. While he didn't really doubt her before, she didn't really seem the type to do such a thing, usually fading to the background. Perhaps...perhaps he had been missing something right in front of his nose...

If she had had the ability to blush, Madeline certainly would have, instead, having the grace to humble herself. "W-Well...you see..." She fiddled with her hands gently. "When they said they were sending military after you...I was just trying to make sure you could stay safe...I couldn't just let anything happen to you...you see, I-I...I..."

It was then that Oogie's lair was opened and the Halloween Trio and the Mayor smiled down at them.

"You see?"

"He's alive!"

"Just like we said!"

The Mayor couldn't be any happier. "Climb up my boy!" He insisted, lowering down a rope for the two of them.

The frown on Gilbert's face suggested he didn't quite share the Mayor's enthusiasm, annoyed at the interruption and blinking up at the bright spotlight the Frenchman had brought with him. But nonetheless, there was little point in remaining inside the lair, and so he wrapped his arm around Madeline's waist and grabbed the rope (which, now that he thought about it, wasn't entirely necessary since Gilbert could /fly/), allowing the two of them to be pulled up.

Everywhere in the human world people started to realize the true Santa was making his way around, Gilbert's horrifying presents being replaced with much more appropriate toys.

Good news and cheer were spreading through both worlds. Santa was fixing Gilbert's mistakes at record speed and the denizens of Halloween Town were excited just to have their devilish King back. Suddenly, from above...

"Happy Halloween, everybody!" A sleigh was riding above the macabre town, Santa giving one last sendoff before heading up to the North Pole.

"Hmm? What's this stuff?" A vampire asked as bits of snow fell to the ground.

"It's something different! Like a special Christmas thing!" The werewolf rolled about in a big pile of it, shaking off his fur.

"Well...it's odd, mais rather pretty enough~" The Mayor commented.

Soon, everyone was enjoying their snowy gift, some playing hockey, others making grotesque angels, and even others making their own snowball fights.

Madeline however, saw a rather lone withered flower and feeling again the rather same loneliness she had before, merely snuck out of the gates for the Spiral Hill. After all, now that Gilbert had his inspiration back...he'd probably be too busy and popular again to pay her any heed...

Once more Gilbert found himself filled with amazement over the beautiful snow, laughing as he dodged some snowballs. Christmas wasn't ruined after all! Everyone in Halloween Town was joyous and happy! Even Dr. Kirkland appeared to be in good spirits as he was wheeled outside by...an odd female that looked rather like him. Deciding he didn't want to know the motives behind this choice, he simply shook his head and chuckled, looking out fondly to the citizens he ruled over.

But...hold on, there was that empty feeling again. No wait, it felt different from before. Looking around, he just barely caught sight of the graveyard gate shutting, making him frown worriedly. Why on earth was she going there...?

Determined to find out, he quietly flew after her, keeping back so as to not alert her. When she settled upon the curly hill with a sigh, eyes sad and lonely as she plucked petals from a dead flower, his heart ached. He didn't understand why, but he supposed it was easy enough to fix...right? Nodding to himself, he carefully came up behind her, trying not to startle her.

"Hey, Maddie...mind if I join you?" he asked, giving her a gentle smile.

He loves me...

He loves me not...

The doll only hoped that the last petal was true to its rhyme and that Gilbert loved her...and when she suddenly heard her name and stood up, turning around to face said demon.

"No...not at all..." Madeline replied, shyly tugging a strand of hair behind her ear, giggling quietly as Gilbird fluttered onto her shoulder.

Smiling a little wider, he approached her slowly, chuckling himself at Gilbird's cheerful greeting. Yes, that empty feeling was gone now, replaced by that odd quickening of his heartbeat. Seeing Madeline smile made it worse, and he couldn't complain at all. Why hadn't he noticed before? Maybe all he needed before was someone who could understand him...

Setting a determined expression, he moved to stand closer to Maddie, his form slightly towering over her but he tried not to let off that aura of intimidation he usually gave off. "This may sound a bit silly...but..." he murmured, taking her hands in one of his and tilting her chin up with the other. He had a fond look in his garnet-colored eyes as he stared into her violet blue ones. "I think...perhaps...we could do well as more than just friends...if you would permit it?"

Her little clothe heart beat faster, thrilled that Gilbert was near, her dainty hands enclosing around his own slowly, her eyes shining rather bright as he asked his question. So...this is what love felt like...

"I'd like nothing more..." Madeline looked down slowly. "I may not be very terrifying...and I'm actually quite boring...but..." She raised her eyes to meet his slightly. "I think we might be meant to be..."

He gave a little smirk, but it didn't have the same arrogance it usually had; this time it matched the soft look his eyes held. "Well...perhaps I don't want anyone who's frightening..." he replied quietly, hand on her chin moving to cup her face. "And if you think so, I suppose I must agree...because I don't know anyone who would be better suited to stand by my side..."

Staring into her eyes a little more, he slowly leaned down and captured her fabric lips with his, the kiss gentle and tender, rather unlike Gilbert but suited well to him all the same. And though she was made of cloth, she felt warm against him. Yes, this is what the Demon King had been looking for...

Her eyes went wide before fluttering closed, her hands squeezing gently as they kissed...Madeline couldn't have been any happier...


	9. Afterwords: Santa's Reprise

_Eventually everything turned out alright,_

_Though I admit it was a close Christmas night,_

_But after that night when everything was fixed,_

_It seemed like our two holidays got a little mixed,_

_And though perhaps our first impressions weren't all that good,_

_I thought perhaps I ought to be neighborly as good people should._

_So many years later, I dropped by their abode,_

_And there was the devilish king and his ragdoll queen, their happiness showed,_

_With small little children, perhaps five or four,_

_At play with guillotines and sewing kits on the floor._

_And I asked Gilbert, "Do you remember that night_

_When you took leave of your senses and went on that flight?_

_When you hitched a sleigh and skeletal deer,_

_And children that night cowered in fear?_

_Would you turn back the time and make a change_

_Any decisions you'd remake any choices you'd exchange?_

_Or would you do the whole thing all over again,_

_Knowing what you know now, knowing what you knew then?"_

_And he smiled, like the Halloween King that I knew,_

_Then turned and asked softly of me, "Wouldn't you?"_


End file.
